Joyful oil and co Hierarchy
Lower ranks, from lowest to highest: Toilers: The lowest ranks, all they get for a uniform is a blue baseball cap with a smiley face on it, the trademark logo of Joyful oil and co. They are left to do the manual labor, all the dirty work, and receive minimal pay. Example: Jeff Janker Recruit: Receive specially made weapons, their own fedora and trenchcoat, and people actually care if they die, even going as far to as referring to them by their actual names. Learn a good bit more about human souls, and begins helping collect them. Also get to witness executions. First blood: No longer forced to do any dirty work at all, they are allowed their first taste of human souls, thus losing a little bit of their humanity whilst gaining an important standing in the company… Allowed to learn the deeper, darker secrets of Joyful oil and co. Allowed to observe rituals and such. Second blood: Now allowed a higher weekly allowance of human souls. From here on, an employee can choose three paths - Soul harvesters, (harvesting souls) Warmages, (the arts of destruction, which includes summoning shortlived demons that blast through the battlefield destroying all, summoning fireballs and plant themed weaponry) and Priests (demon summoning, proper rituals, sacrifices) Soul Harvester: Dressed in a strange robe, these people are given a fish skull like gun that is used to collect souls. Every night, they emerge, sweeping the streets of Blackkeep for unfortunate victims to harvest, and at the end of each night they congregate to the culling pits to dump the bodies. Warmages: There are three distinct types of warmages. Each is based off a different breed of Harbinger, seeing as Harbingers are basically the physical incarnation of destruction. Priest of Thorns: * Usually fueled by intense hatred and wrath, much like their trademark harbinger, the bone harbinger, they are technically the weakest sort, but not by much. In return, they manage to hold onto a greater amount of their humanity than most other priests, and need not eat that many souls. * The kind of person who would mutter swear words at you behind your back when they think you’re not looking, smile just so nobody gets suspicious, and secretly hates everybody. Hatred, hatred, hatred. * Comparable to Famine in terms of attack style and Harbinger type * Edgy clothes, spines and barbs of cloaks are actually fully functional weapons * Attacks - Thorns made of human bones, thorny weapons, spikes made of human bones, lots of things made of human bones, eh? * Cool special abilities - The stronger the opponent, the harder and faster their attacks seem to hit, using one’s own strength against them. This means that, one’s own strength would be inversely related to how well they would fare against a Priest of Thorns. * Examples: Previous Priest of Thorns, Echo Cordius Priest of Cacti: * Fueled by hunger/intense desire, for example lust, power, greed, also pretty typical of their Harbinger type, blood. The second most powerful, typically, but usually the most short-lived, due to their weakness to soul degrade. * Cloak may or may not be a part of body, I mean why else would blood be coming out of the eyes…? * WAR * That kind of guy who would slaughter their family for power or money, if not a Klondike bar. Also, the kind of guy who would grin widely while you stab him or her. Great at long range. * Attacks - Fireballs, attack demons, tentacles, * Special ability - Is, of course, a freaking Masochist. It grows on pain, using the suffering you inflict on it and returning it to you a hundred fold. Kinda makes it difficult to kill it, but hey, that’s warmages I guess. * Examples: Bobby Priest of fungi: * Fueled by… Who knows. The second rarest, most mysterious, and deadly type, they sacrifice all humanity and perhaps even their own consciousness and will for power. Probably affected by to some extent by the many bloodworms that inhabit their body, almost comparable to a zombie. Creeps out the other warmages, but are still kept for their great destructive power. * Pestilence, blight harbinger. * Creepy, not even their fellow priests like hanging around them * Attacks - Expels poisonous/explosive spores from the body, bloodworms, summons miniature blight harbingers * Special Ability - Who knows... * Examples: Robby Priests: Priests, when they complete the final stages, can become far more powerful than your average warmage, however, this is very, very rare. They usually specialize in the more subtle and delicate, but also demanding jobs, for example summoning demons and complex rituals. Very rarely are they used to fight, but when they do, all hell breaks loose. Not even the Awokened themselves know the true extent of their own power. Thet are said to be able to create homunculi and golems in complex rituals, an art that was forgotten to even the Mainlanders. Cold yet sadistic, delicate and cruel, they are very interesting characters. Sometimes called by some “the surgeons of the underworld.” Some of them work as Missionaries, working to spread fear and turbulence amongst their enemies. Others work in summoning demons